Exscror Venator
by Aisha with Issues
Summary: A pair of vampire hunters and their mismatched allies have been hunting a group of vampires but then one of the hunters finds a vampire that he cares for; But the first rule of the hunt is that you never leave a member of the undead uncleansed
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A pair of vampire hunters and their mismatched allies have been hunting a group of vampires but then one of the hunters finds a vampire that he cares for( But the first rule of the hunt is that you never leave a member of the Dammed alive(  
  
Aisha: HI EVERYONE!!!! This is Aisha with Issues. This is my first story. There is some mention of some oc's but there's not very much of them. An-  
  
Ceris: Just start the slinking story!  
  
Aya: Don't be mean Ceris(  
  
Ceris: Growl  
  
Aya: whimper  
  
Aisha: Both of you be quite. Anyway I wanted to say that I would like for people to review for my story. THANK YOU!!!  
  
:::::::::;);;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;>  
  
The Hunter rested his hand on his cheek. He had been on his vigil for over three and a half hours, and nothing out of the ordinary had happened( Well out of the ordinary for the neo-gothic club that he had been watching.  
  
The man had tricolor hair. His outfit was a long sleeved shirt that buttoned up, a pair of black leather pants, and a black collar, with a silver clip. Next to him there was a black trench coat, with several large pockets.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, wondering why he had agreed to the watch, instead of going on the hunt with his partner, the wolf he had found and his lupa. There was a small gust of wind, which was a welcome relief in the heat. Black clothing was a no-no in temperatures over 75.  
  
"What are you doing, Yami?" The hunter opened his eyes and looked up his partner. He realized that the gust of wind he had felt was the end of the teleportation spell that his partner had used to get there. The boy was tall, at least 6 ' 2" with dark brown hair. He wore a black sleeveless trench coat that had detachable sleeves that were secured on by black collar-like things that had silver buckles on both sides the ends of the trench coat was split into four parts on the bottom, two in back and two in front. He wore a sleeveless shirt that had a turtle neck collar over which was another black collar with yet again a silver buckle. His shirt had two strips of leather that formed a 'x' shape, and the shirt ended right about the same area that his ribs did. He also wore a pair of black leather pants.  
  
"I watching the place, Kaiba." Kaiba glanced over at the building as well, his startlingly blue eyes never resting on one thing. "so did any of the others turn up anything?" Kaiba shook his head, even as he continued to look at the building.  
  
"Not really. It's a full moon, so Jouno had to be with his pack, Kira had to help him and Kiyone just went off to some were(."  
  
"Ah(."  
  
"Anything happen here?"  
  
"No." At that time, almost as if to show Yami just how wrong he was, three people left. One of them, a man, had white hair and blood red eyes. He wore black leather shirt and semi lose black pants and a black leather trench coat. One of the others was a girl, who had black hair, black eyes (I mean her eyes themselves were black.) black nails and was wearing a black tube top, black miniskirt/shorts, fishnet stockings and a pair of black boots. They were dragging along a young boy that had tricolor hair, just like Yamis.. He was wearing a white shirt that had small blood stains on it and black leather pants.  
  
The boy looked up, and seemed to stare straight at the two of them. He had large amethyst eyes that shown with innocents. He seemed to look right at them, and through his eyes it looked like he was asking for help.  
  
Yami, stared open mouthed, and even Kaiba lifted an eye brow.  
  
"My(" the latter said "He looks( a lot like you.. Only innocent(" Yami glared at him, annoyed.  
  
"No one innocent hangs around those two." They watched as the two of them dragged the third boy into a car and then drove off. Kaiba jumped off the building, landing on his feet. He watched the car drive away, and committed the plat, build, and most of the other things that he needed to know to find the car later to minority.  
  
Yami still sat on the top of the building. Kaiba looked up at him expectantly. After a moment or two Yami shook his head and jumped off the building, joining his partner on the ground. Kaiba glared at him for a moment before Yami started to talk staring after the car.  
  
"We have to get those two(" Kaiba simply nodded in agreement. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Aisha: I forgot to put this up in the first chapter, but I don't own Yu-Gi- Oh, or Kira.  
  
Ceris: Moron.  
  
Aisha: sigh Anyway the outfit that I have Seto wearing is from a picture I saw. I'll try to find the link but I can't promise anything...  
  
Ceris: the outfits a little different than what she described because she's stupid.  
  
Aisha: Because I wasn't looking at the stupid thing. Anyway I wanted to say that this story will probably be sad, unless I get enough reviews asking for a happy ending, and I might end up putting the rating at R because there will be Vampireic violence later in the story it just hasn't shown up yet, and the story will have a very dark atmosphere if you couldn't guess that. And Fushicho Hime thanks for the review! It really helped! Thank you SOOOOOOO much!!!!!!!!!  
  
) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Kaiba had never believed in vampires until something happened that changed his life. He had been at work until nearly three in the morning. When he returned home he couldn't find Mokuba at first, but after some searching he found him. The boy was in the kitchen all the blood in his body gone. After that Kaiba went into a depression, but it was then that Yami came. He told him that the boy had been killed by a vampire, and Yami knew which vampire it was.  
  
Bakura.  
  
The vampire Bakura had been alive for thousands of years and was one of the most ruthless, twisted and sadistic vampires known. He created countless other vampires but killed all of them save one, an Egyptian girl named Bwin. She is nearly as twisted and sadistic as Bakura himself.  
  
It was then that Kaiba swore that he would annihilate all vampires...  
  
:::::::::: );;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Kaiba slammed open the door to his flat.  
  
"Kiyone?" He yelled into the darkened flat. There was no answer, so Kaiba assumed that she was still off wherever she had went. He walked through the room, and into the computer room. He started to type on the computer trying to find out anything he could on the two vampires and the boy that was with them.  
  
Kaiba had spent most of his life working with computers and could work his way around them. After he had been working for a few minutes he had already been able to trace the car to the building that the two were in. Kaiba sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
  
He started to pick up the phone but dropped it. He picked it up again, and once more dropped it. He rubbed his eyes, and sighed once more. He really needed some sleep. He could call Yami tomorrow. He pressed the message button and lisined to the messages as he took off his outfit. There were two. One was from Kiyone.  
  
"Hi Seto, it's Kiyone, I just wanted to call and say that I won't be coming home. Please, I'm fine so don't come and look for me at all. Ja ne."  
  
The second was from Yami.  
  
"Kaiba, I want you to find out about that boy that was with Bakura and Bwin. Do it as soon as you can."  
  
Kaiba shook his head. Yami was a total ass, but then again he knew that he was as well. He pulled on the outfit that he slept in and then fell onto the bed.  
  
He needed sleep and by the time his head hit the pillow he was dead to the world.  
  
  
  
Yami and Kaiba had long since grown used to staying awake all night, and sleeping all day. It was something that you had to grow used to if you were to become a vampire hunter. You also had to start to disregarded peoples lives, especially the ones that knew about the vamps and didn't care and the ones that knew of the vamps and bared there throats to them, because those people were almost as bad off as the vamps themselves. Then there were the servants.... People who drank vampiric blood and were given immortality. People who were bound to the vampire, who were forced to live, forever, tied to the vampire. You also had to become used to the killings, both the vampire and the mortal, because if it bothered you every time you killed one, you just couldn't do the job. Of course you tried to prevent harm from the normal humans but it wasn't always something that you could do. In short you had to become jaded. You had to become just like the vampires them selves.  
  
The irony did not escape Yami.  
  
Practically become what you have devoted your entire life to trying to kill.  
  
Yet even vampires had it a bit easier than the hunters. Vampires knew that they were being hunted and, may be saddened but not destroyed if they lost some one they cared for. A hunter could fall in love but could never be allowed to love because of the risk they would be putting there beloved in...  
  
Yami had found that out the hard way. He had lost the only person he had ever loved to a vampire. The same vampire that he hunted hell the vampire that he had an obsession with killing. Bakura....  
  
The hunter sat back in his chair, looking out the window, and away from the books that he had sprawled out over the table. His research was not yet done but he was going to take a break anyway. The topic was too confusing for him to fully grasp. To understand why vampires did not seem to be affected by Necromancy was a question that one needed to ask a Necromancer. Yami wasn't a Necromancer, just a wizard.  
  
He watched the sun starting to come up. It really was beautiful, the sunset and he so rarely enjoyed it... He sighed, leaned forward, shaking the thoughts of the sun from his mind, and produced a map from the pile of things that were on the table. He glanced at the map and crossed off a block. He had been trying to find out were Bakuras haven was, and he knew that the creature was not in the area of the club he had been at last night, he was too smart for that.  
  
Yami set the map back down and closed his eyes, but right away he saw the boy that had been with Bakura and his vampire crony. The boy looked eerily similar to him, but it was more than that. It was the innocents that was in the boys eyes, even after he had supposedly lost his soul to damnation, the way that he managed to look so kind and even vulnerable...  
  
He was going to have to get the boy before Bakura did anything to him. He had seen Bakura taint innocents before, hell he had seen what vampire had done to create his little protégé, Bwin, and that had not bothered him anywhere near as much as this boy was. But.... But he had to get this boy. He had to save him. Yami stood up.  
  
He was going to go over to Kaibas house, he was going to find out were the three of them were.  
  
He walked out of his apartment and to his car, he started the thing and began the drive to Kaibas flat. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Aisha: Heeeeelllllloooooooo!!! Hi everyone! I'm back!!! Oh, by the way I would like for everyone to go and read my good friend, even off the net, Half light and my other good friend, also from off the net, Junko the lost s stories. They are sooo amazingly good. Also read Fushicho Hime stories. I may not know them from off line but there stories are really good as well. Anyway I still don't own YGO, though I whish I did.... Think of the money... Anyway, I will have a few mentions of OC's in here, and a note to Javilin the Silent one Sakmet will be in the story a bit(!) but the only one that will really get any big time is the vampire Bwin, because I didn't feel like changing around any one else... so sorry... Anyway I will try to not put her in too much, but she will be in a little, but just as a supporting character. I changed her around a bit, because she's not the actual Oc I originally made. But everyone's probably bored now so in with the story!  
  
Ceris: But I have to talk!!  
  
Aya: You just did...  
  
Ceris:.................... I hate you all.  
  
Aisha: O! one more thing! It would help you understand the story if you understand things like Vampire: the masquerade. If enough people ask I will dedicate a chapter to the vampiric society, humanity vs. path, and about the other supernatural beings such as werewolf's, other weres, the Vampire hunters and other things like that....  
  
Chapter 3 (really)  
  
He could feel it. The sun was coming up. Soon he would be completely dead to the world, and the most vulnerable that he could possibly be. He hated the sun.... In fact even when he had been alive he had hated the sun, had loved the dark and the things that came with it. It had been hard to stay out of the sun wail he was alive. He had lived in Egypt, at first he had been just a normal peasant, working in the fields and on anything else that the nobles had told him to, but he had later become a thief. The king of all thieves actually; and, wail being the king of thieves he had drawn the attention of a wayward Lasombra. She had embraced him on one of his many outings to the homes of the nobles that he had before served. A 6th generation Lasombra. But that wasn't good enough for him. A few years after his embrace he diableried his Sire and became a 5th generation, and one of the most terrifying creatures to walk the night....  
  
Bakura shook his head, pushing the thoughts of the past from his head; he held out his glass wine and waited for Bwin or the neonate boy to fill it. The neonate filled it first, being the good little slave that he was.  
  
"The two hunters were at the club." He said quietly as he sipped at the blood of some unknown but now certainly dead elder. Bwin, who was sitting next to him, looked up from her own glass.  
  
"Yami and Kaiba?" Bakura nodded.  
  
"The two obsessive Vampire Hunters... Yamis followed me all over the world, for countless years. He's learned the magic arts just so he would have a better chance of killing me. But...." He took a long drink from his glass. "But it seems that Yamis getting worse in his old age. He almost missed me at the club." The Neonate boy, whose name was Yuugi looked up at them, from his place on the floor, at the feet of the other two vampires.  
  
"He was out there before we went in. He just didn't want to fight with all the other people arou-" He was silenced as Bwin thru her glass at him. The glass was thrown with enough force that it broke on impact.  
  
"Don't talk unless one of us says so!" She commanded. Bakura smiled at the sadistic act of cruelty. He gently patted her on the head.  
  
"Good girl." Yuugi started to pull the glass fragments out of his cheek, glad that the glass hadn't hit him in the eyes. Right after he pulled the glass out of his face, the wounds healed. He was used to being treated that way. He didn't like it but, if it made them accept him he would take what ever they gave to him.  
  
"Go get the coffins ready." Bakura commanded. Yuugi smiled, jumped up and started to go to the coffins, but was tripped by Bakura. The vampire laughed loudly and also thru his cup at the boy, but not so hard as to break the glass. He then stood up.  
  
"You are... pathetic. Why you were ever turned into a vampire I'll never understand.... Well maybe if I hadn't diablerised your Sire I could have asked her...." He shrugged. "Oh well. I really don't care that much." He hauled himself up out of his chair and walked over to his coffin ignoring the younger vampire on the ground.  
  
"Bwin?" He extended his hand to the girl how looked up at him sleepily.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Dawn is but moments away. Would you like to retire to your coffin." The girl laughed a bit and stood up.  
  
"Yes. That would be lovely, Sire." The girl took his hand and he helped her into the coffin. After he closed the lid he stood there for a moment, his hand still on the lid.  
  
"She is a 6th generation Lasombra and yet she must rest before you.... What are you?" Yuugi looked up at him.  
  
"I don't know." Bakura stared at him for a moment longer.  
  
"Stay in the haven. If you leave I will find out." He smirked at the boy. "You know that I would you freaky little Assamite." He finished just before he got into his own coffin. Yuugi watched him get in then sadly nodded to himself.  
  
"I'll stay.... After all who else would take me..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Aisha: Hi again everybody. It's once more me! Aisha with issues!! Anyway I hope that everybody is enjoying my stories... That last chapter was mostly to show how mean the other vamps are to poor little Yuugi and how Yuugi is able to stay up in the day, even though he's a vampire because of the fact that he's so much more human than they are (once more Vampire the Masquerade).... Anyway I'm going to try to finish this story because I have a tendency to not finish stories..... BUT I SHALL TRY!!!!  
  
Ceris: You never finish any stories.  
  
Aya: She might be able to.  
  
Ceris: Shut it.  
  
Aya: Shutting it.  
  
Aisha: Ceris be nice to her.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kaiba woke up right after the first time Yami slapped him. He looked up at Yami who was standing right over him.  
  
"Yami... What are you doing in my flat? How did you get in here?"  
  
"The boy." Kaiba stared up at him.  
  
"...... What....?" Yami grabbed him by the shoulders.  
  
"THE BOY!!! THE ONE THAT WAS WITH BAKURA AND BWIN YOU MORON!!" Kaiba groaned.  
  
"Yami it's nearly 10:00. I've gotten ohhhh.... 2 HOURS OF SLEEP!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" He yelled shoving the other hunter. Yami slapped him again, and Kaiba looked at him, surprised. Yami grabbed him by the shoulders and looked at him with a face so terrifying that any member of the Damned would be jealous.  
  
"Kaiba," He growled in a low menacing voice, "tell me were he is or else I will force it out of you." Kaiba looked at him for a moment, as if he was crazy. Truth be told Kaiba was at the moment questioning the sanity of his partner.  
  
"I found that the neonates name is Yuugi, and they're at the Hesha mansion." It was now Yamis turn to look at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"Hesha? You the house of the Hesha Hunter line?" Kaiba nodded.  
  
"The very line." Yami shook his head.  
  
"But the Hesha are some of the most well know Vampire, Witch, and Necromancer Hunters in the world."  
  
"And immortality as a Ghoul, and Servant still is as alluring to them. A few of them made a packet with Bakura and Bwin to be Ghouls and in return they would help the Vamps kill the rest of there family...." Kaiba looked down for a moment, looking almost sad, "But they were betrayed and killed as well. Now I'm going back to sleep." Yami nodded and turned to leave. He stopped for a moment and said very quietly, so quietly that Kaiba could not hear, to himself:  
  
"Thank you, Kaiba, and I'm sorry...."  
  
::::::::::; ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Yuugi sat on the ground, playing with a small electronic game that he had found in the house that he was staying at.  
  
He hated it.  
  
The other two Vampires were his friends, his family, he couldn't remember anything, save his name, from before he had been turned into a vampire. Bakura and Bwin had eventually taken him in and watched over him. They were mean at times, and.... They killed far too many people. They didn't just take the vital that they needed to continue their unlife, they killed for the fun of it, for the rush for any reason they felt like. And he hated it. He hated the unnecessary killings... Hell, he hated the killings completely.... But.... But they were his family and he would have to put up with it.  
  
The boy looked up as he heard a car screeching into then drive way. Setting down his game he walked over to one of the windows that his "family" had not clouded with their power of obtenebration. He watched as the hunter that had been at the club hurried out of the car. Yuugi squeaked as he ran to the door, waving away the darkness that surrounded it as he opened the door. The hunter looked down at him, a look of relief and, maybe, even happiness on his face.  
  
"You're..." He paused and swallowed, seeming to search for the right words, couldn't find them, and settled for what ever came out. "you're okay..." He stated, almost sounding happy. Yuugi nodded, but then started to push the hunter out.  
  
"You can't be here. They'll find you and kill you." Yami stayed were he was.  
  
"Well then you come with me." Yuugi looked up at him, surprised.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...." The hunter trailed off, made a few gestures but gave no real reason. Yuugi shook his head sadly.  
  
"I can't. I couldn't just leave them..." Yami walked in as the other boy spoke, and closed the door after him. "They looked after me when no one else would...." Yami knelt next to him.  
  
"But now I can look after you. I want to..... I can't really explain why but when I see you I... I just want to protect you. To care for you... to give you anything that you want." The hunter sighed and gently took the boys hand. "It's the first time I've felt this in centuries. After what happened to Sakmet in Egypt I swore that I would kill Bakura in revenge and that I would never allow myself to care for someone so deeply again, but..." he shook his head and looked away, unable to admit that his cold heart was once more feeling anything other than hate, but Yuugi understood, and hugged the man.  
  
"I understand. I can't explain it either but I care for you more than I ever thought that I would care for anyone....." He paused, unsure if he really wanted to say the rest. "I love you, Yami." Yami smiled at him.  
  
"And I love you too."  
  
:::::::: );;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Aisha: 'k everyone can just use there "imagination!' (Sorry my little sister always has Barney on. It's stuck in my head.... Arg.... TT) Anyway just think for yourself what happens in the time that Yuugi and Yami spend together. I really suck at writing love stuff, as you see... So yeah... I think Yaoi, so it's gonna hint at it, but they could have been cuddling, so you think what you want to.  
  
::::::::::: );;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yuugi sat in Yamis lap, the hunters arms wrapped around him, taking in each others presents.  
  
"Yami?" The Vampire asked, looking up at the hunter.  
  
"Nn?"  
  
"What time is it?" Yami looked at the watch that was on his wrist and pressed a button, turning the clock on the multi use watch. Kaiba had had a little to much free time on his hands one day and had toyed around with Yamis watch.... But it did work better.  
  
"About 8:30. Why?" Yuugi jumped out of his lovers arms and gasped. Yami looked at him worried.  
  
"What's wrong itaoshii?" He asked as the worried vampire stared to try to shove him out of the house. (- Awwww How un Yuugiish. Have sex and then make 'em leave! [please note that this is just the authoresses outlook on it. If you are offended by yaoi they were only cuddling.]) Yami stopped and grabbed Yuugi by the shoulders.  
  
"Yuugi what's wrong?"  
  
"They're going to wake up! Bakura and Bwin!! There getting up soon! The suns almost gone!!!" He shrilled as he shoved Yami out the door. Yami stopped, grabbing the door frame.  
  
"Yuugi, come with me." Yuugi looked up at him, a look of sadness, and longing on his face, but he shook his head.  
  
"I can't... not ... now. If you come tomorrow... then I'll go." Yami smiled and gave the boy one more kiss and then got into the car and left.  
  
Yuugi watched him then hurried off to the coffin room. He ran in only to find that Bwin was already out of her coffin. She was looking at him with the closest thing he had even seen in her face to sadness. He stared at her for a moment, but shrugged it off.  
  
He then went to Bakuras coffin... and found that the coffin to was empty. The boy felt some one grip his shoulder, far to hard, so hard that he would probably have broke if he had been human, and the boy knew that the elder was using only a small fraction of his strength.  
  
"Have a nice time, Assamite, you and your little, beloved hunter?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Aisha: Thank you everyone for reading my story, and from now own I will be giving treats to everyone who reviews! Anyway I think that I might put up a chapter on vampires and all that jazz. Anyway I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the vampire clans... well maybe the Wulfgar clan but they're not in the story so.... Anyway on with the story!!!  
  
Ceris: This chapter has some blood, and gore, and a bit of torture in it...  
  
Aya: SOME!!!!???? THERE'S WAAAAYYYYYY TOOOOO MUCH BAD THINGS IN IT!!!  
  
Aisha: This chapter shows how bad Bakura is to not only Yuugi but his 'protégé' as well... It shows his idea of 'discipline'. It also hints a bit as to what Bakura did to Bwin that was so bad, but it's pretty vague so if anyone guesses I'll be quite surprise Also one should take into account that he sorta favors Bwin because they knew each other in life, and so he's a lot nicer to her. So just think about how he treated the rest of his protégé...  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Once more Kaiba was awakened with a slap, but this time he blindly lashed out to were he though that Yami would be. He could feel a very satisfying crack as the Vampire Hunter strength that was in him was used to break the other hunters nose.  
  
Yami wheeled back, clutching his nose, blood streaming form between his fingers. He then proceeded to fall onto his ass.  
  
"KAIBA!!!!! WHY THE HELL'D YOU DO THAT?!?!" Yami yelled from his place on the floor. Kaiba glared at him from the bed.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you broke into my flat, TWICE, and then continually slapped me to wake me up, when YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID 'WAKE UP KAIBA!!!"  
  
"....I'm sorry." Yami said as he cast a healing spell on himself. Kaiba stared dumfounded. Had Yami just apologized? Yami never, ever, ever apologize to anyone, no matter what.  
  
"So..." Kaiba finally said as he go over the shock of hearing this. "What is it that you want?" Yami stood, and dusted himself off before he answered.  
  
"I... I have to go and kill Bakura, and Bwin."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because... Because I have to save Yuugi." Yami said looking down at his feet.  
  
"Yuugi?" Kaiba asked, lifting an eyebrow. Yami nodded.  
  
"Yuugi. The vampire that was with Bwin and Bakura. I have to go and save him." The hunter gripped Kaiba "I have to go and get him. They're going to do something horrible to him, I can just feel it." Kaiba let out a short laugh before realizing that Yami was being complete serious, and he then looked at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"Yami, you just said that you wanted to go and risk our lives for a vampire. Have you not been getting enough sleep? Or are you just insane?" Yami glared at him for a moment before he lunged onto the other hunter and tackled him.  
  
"We. Are. Going. To. Save. Him." Yami growled as he began to throttle his partner. Kaiba managed to shove the other hunter off of him.  
  
"I will go and help, but only to avenge Mokuba (Monikas... Aisha laughs) Death by killing Bakura. After that you're on your own."  
  
::::::::::::: );;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Bakura laughed as he kicked Yuugi in his already broken ribs. Yuugi coughed up blood as he tried to get onto his hands and knees but Bakura stomping on his back stopped him from attaining even that much.  
  
"You thought that you could do something in this house and I wouldn't be able to see it? Wouldn't notice it?" He asked once more kicking the boy hard enough to send him flying. Yuugi hit the wall and let out a small yelp. Bakura chuckled and looked down at him.  
  
"You know... I like you; you make funny noises when I hit you." He smiled showing off his long delicate fangs. "And because of that fact I'm not going to kill you or do as much stuff to you as I would to another." He pulled out a long silver dagger. "Bwin!" He yelled. The other vampire sat up with a jolt. She had been sitting on her coffin doing nothing to help or hinder the torture and hadn't expected the other vampire to call her at all.  
  
"Y-yes...?" She asked. The other wave his knife in a way that told her to come over to him. She did and walked over to him.  
  
"You have wanted to become a follower of the Path of the Night, correct?" The girl nodded rather slowly, slightly worried about were this was going. Bakura smiled.  
  
"Well, then... You can become a full member after this." He handed her the knife and she looked at the knife and then to him.  
  
"What... What..."  
  
"I want you to cut off his ears, all his fingers, cut out his tong, and gorge out his eye." The female Vampire was silent and stared at him "oh," he said, "be careful. Creatures have an annoying tendency to drown in their own blood when you cut their tongs out." Bwin stared at him with a look of amazement, and horror. They had done things such as this to others, even other Kindred but Yuugi.... Yuugi was completely loyal to them. He would never do anything to harm then and she would never do anything that would permanently harm him. And for a vampire things cut off with silver never grew back....  
  
She looked down at the boy who simply looked up at her and sadly smiled. That one look brought back memories. Memories of a quite night turned massacre, of a man she thought she knew and loved, killing everyone in his path.... But... most of all, it remedied her of the look of two children, two children she held in her arms as the life flowed out of there small, blood covered bodies, and the final smiles that they gave her.  
  
"I... I can't do that." She stammered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I won't."  
  
"What?" This time Bakura asked the question in a way that was full of anger, and other darker things. Bwin shook her head.  
  
"Sire... I ... I cannot. I... I-I-I-I mean if he is deprived of most of his senses then how will he feel dread, and hopelessness?" She said quickly, not only trying to hide that fact that she had just argued Bakuras word, which, to all of the people with him, was law but also trying to hide the fact that the one simlpe look he had given her had brought back so much to her.... Bakura simply glared at her, and she could feel his anger weighing down on her, and her resolution to help the other vampire dissolved away as he turned his full attention to her.  
  
"SIRE! PLEASE SIRE!! I AM SO SORRY!! PLEASE DON'T!!! PLEASE!!!! SIRE!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, SIRE!!!!" She screamed in, almost hysterically, sadness and worry. Bakura growled and within in only a second was in front of her. The girl started to gasp but couldn't finish as Bakura slammed one fist through her gut and then hit her with the bottom of his palm on the left side of her head, not only sending her flying backwards but slamming half of her face off of her skull. She hit the way at nearly 60 mph, made a large dent in the stone wall, and then fell to the ground, a few of the rocks falling down with her. As she picked herself out of the rubble, trying with one hand to hold her face on her skull, and with the other trying to shove her own entrails back into her body, Bakura slowly sauntered over to her. He looked down at her and stepped on her throat, doing that long enough would have killed anything that needed to breath, but Vampires have no need for air. He leaned down, seeming to someone looking at the two of them, as if he were going to kiss her, but she could see the look of rage in his face. He then reached down and dug his hand onto her eye socket, and as she screamed, an inhuman horrible screech, he ripped his hand out, taking her eye with it. He reached down once more and dipped his fingers into the blood pooling in the eye socket, much like a painter dips his brush in a pot of paint, and then licked the blood off of his fingers.  
  
"You never, ever defy me. Do you understand?" The girl nodded as well she could with half if her face sliding around, and not being able to see. "Good." He lifted his foot off of her neck, waited for her eye to heal, and once more handed her the knife. She griped it with the hand that had been holding her face, which had already healed. Her gut was also healing rather quickly because of all the blood that she was using to do it. She looked up at the retreating form of her Sire.  
  
"Sire?" Bakura turned back to the girl, who was now standing.  
  
"N?"  
  
"Well... I do not mean to second guess your commands but... Well I can feel The Beast rise within me and... Do you not think that it would be better if I took his blood instead of just torturing him?" Bakura smiled at her and opened his arms. The girl hesitated for a moment the walk to him and he hugged her.  
  
"See? This is why you are the only Vampire that I sired that is still alive. Go ahead. You may drink his blood, and then you can discipline him." Bwin nodded, bowed and walked to Yuugi, who was still on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered as she knelt next to him. Yuugi smiled up at her.  
  
"As long as you don't get hurt anymore." He whimpered. Bwin lightly bit her lip, careful not to puncher her puncher lip. She, for the first time in hundreds of years could feel remorse. Trying to ignore that she bit into his neck. Thankfully when a Vampire bit someone the person felt only pleasure. Oddly, Bwin thanked the Dark Father that Yuugi felt no pain.  
  
Bakura watched his protégé feeding off of the other vampire and felt only a small sense of pride that he had created something so close to him. He gave a small smile as the girl pulled off of her victim. As she started to wipe the blood from around her mouth when Bakura heard it.  
  
A car.... A car that he recognized. It was Yami.  
  
"He's here." Bakura said as he looked up. Bwin looked up as well.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Yami..." Bakura looked at Bwin and nodded. "Now we get to have some fun..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Aisha: once more I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Also I don't really know if I explained Bwin, Yuugi, and Bakura enough....  
  
Ceris: Bakuras a masochist, like me, and has some silver earrings, about six (I'm taking this off a kid I know from school...), and some silver rings in the area around his eye brow once more six (also once more from the kid that I know from school..) and of course everyone knows that silver slightly burns vampires and werewolves. He also generally wears reeeaaalllllyyyyy tight leather pants and a sleeveless shirt. He also wears a collar and the collarishy things that Yuugi wears in the show on his wrist (all of which have silver buckles.) and a few others on his arms and the such. He also wears black army boots  
  
Aya: Bwin also has some silver earrings (5) and eye brow piercing (5) because of her frequent use of obtenebration her eyes are all black. She wears an outfit picked out by Bakura; a black leather tub top that stops at her mid rift, and black fishnet stockings with black leather high heeled boots that came to lower-middle calf. Also she has a black leather with a collar, and the black collarishie things that Bakura has at the same places as Bakura. (those also have silver buckles, but the collar has spikes on the inside so that when it's tightened it hurts.) Yuugis outfit was also picked out by Bakura and is made up of mostly... Guess what. LEATHER! Yuugi had normal tightness pants and a black leather t-shirt. He also had a collar that's just like Bwins with the spikes on the inside but it's uncomfortably tight and he wears a pair of black boots.  
  
Ceris: I think that Bakura has an obsession with leather in this story...  
  
Aisha: Also the Wulfgar clan has been renamed to the Teesha clan and if I write the sequel that I'm think of then they will be in it a little. Also I've drawn some pictures of them (Especially Seto and Bakura -) but I don't have anywhere to put them so if anyone knows were I can put the pictures I'd be happy to know were it is. Now on to the story!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Yami bent over the trunk of the car, hastily grabbing weapons, spikes, even a flame thrower, and really anything else that he thought might help him in his fight against the vampires. He glanced up at Kaiba, who seemed to be staring at the house.  
  
Kaiba had the ability to sense auras, most likely because of the vitae that flowed in his veins, and he was attempting to find were the auras were, and which belonged to who. Yami walked over, and tossed him a gun, which he caught.  
  
"So?" Kaibas brow knitted in frustration.  
  
"They're in there but...." He trailed off, and bit at his lower lip.  
  
"But?"  
  
"I can't tell one from the other. They... they're just too strong... The auras are indistinguishable from one another." Yami gritted his teeth. Bwin and Bakura must have gotten even stronger from the last time the two groups had meet up. The Hunter cocked his gun, and looked at his partner.  
  
"Come on, Kaiba. Lets go." Kaiba looked at Yami as if he were crazy, but nodded.  
  
:::::::::::: ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Bakura smiled at Bwin.  
  
"Well, shall we have some fun? You take one and I'll take one, 'kay?"  
  
"All right." Bwin said, at least partially glad that something had come up and she would not have to hurt Yuugi anymore, even if that thing was the hunters.  
  
Bakura waved his hand and the obtenebration around all of the entrances disappeared. He wanted Yami and Kaiba to come in, he wanted to finally kill the hunter that had chased him across the ages, and across the world, because well... it was just annoying to have Yami always following everything he did...  
  
He looked at Bwin, smiled and ran into one of the many hallways. Bwin made to look as if she was running into one of the halls as well but then stopped. She turned and looked at Yuugi.  
  
"Yuugi?" She asked quietly. The boy looked up at her, his eyes silted and a glazed over look in them. He hissed and bared his fangs at her. The girl understood and pulled an steel knife from a sheath on her skirt. She slit her wrist and pressed it to his lips.  
  
"Come," She whispered. "Come and drink the vitae of darkness. It should sustain you for a long enough time..." After a small amount of time she ripped away her wrist and the ragged wound closed quickly. She took a deep breath and then ran into one of the hallways.  
  
:::::::::::: ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Kaiba kicked open the door, and both him and his partner ran in. Kaiba looked over at Yami and then he pointed to the left.  
  
"Ones over that way and," He pointed to the other direction, "the other is over there. You take that one and I'll take the other." Yami nodded and pulled something from his trench coat.  
  
"Here." he tossed the weapon to Kaiba who caught it one handed. He looked down at it as Yami told him about it.  
  
"It's a blessed great sword. It not only cuts Vampires, but also make them feel as if they've just had holly water poured all over the wound. Supposed to hurt like hell." Kaiba raised his eye brow.  
  
"So why are you giving it to me? I have weapons and couldn't you use it?" Yami laughed a bit and Kaiba knew what is answer was going to be. Yami was giving his slightly irritating arrogant laugh.  
  
"Kaiba, I'll be able to kill one of them without that." Kaiba sighed and rolled his eye before stalking off. Yami shrugged and went off after his own Vampire.  
  
:::::::::::: ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Bakura sat in front of a large, probably 12 feet tall window. He sipped his champagne glass of blood. He leaned back in his mid-evil times chair and gazed out at the full moon. He could feel one of the hunters coming, and flared his power to make sure that the hunter would not get lost in the house.  
  
Bakura held out his hand and then clenched his fist. The shadows that were around his hand condensed and then formed into a sword. He smiled and layered down the weapon in his lap, then took another sip from his cup.  
  
"Come..." He whispered to the air. "Come my little hunter...."  
  
:::::::::::: ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Bwin sat on a black sheeted bed in a room with no windows. The lights were out and the only light that was in the room came from the open door. She just sat there, expectantly, waiting for one of the hunters to come through the door, but as she sat she cried, cried the only tears a Vampire can. Tears of blood.  
  
She kept thinking about Yuugi, and, thus the children that he reminded her of. She looked up her blood heightened senses already picking up the heavy foot falls of a hunter. She raised her hands and waited in the complete and utter stillness that only really old Vampires can attain.  
  
Yami saw Bwin simply sitting in one of the rooms. The man ducked back behind a wall and waited for some form of obtenebration to come whizzing past him but nothing happened. After a moment he peaked back out, but found that she was still in the same position. Not only curious as to why the female Vampire was staying in the same position, but also worried that Yuugi might be somewhere in the house meeting his second and Final Death, Yami took a risk and walked into the room. He knew as soon as he stared to walk towards the door that he shouldn't but images of Yuugi kept dieing and being tortured kept running through his head and he was forced into recklessness by his worry.  
  
As soon as he took his first step into the room the girl slammed her hands together and Yami could feel the Darkness around him contracting and holding him in place. Yami struggled for a moment and then realized that he wouldn't be getting out.  
  
He growled at the girl. She had always been the cleverer of the two and he had fallen right into her trap.... And he had no idea why. It wasn't really that hard to see past but he had fallen right into it.  
  
"Yami..." the Vampire stood up and walked over to him. Yami braced himself and was resolute not to scream no matter what it was that she did to him. He would not give her that satisfaction. "Do you love Yuugi?" Yami was taken back by the sudden question. He stared at the girl and then nodded.  
  
"Yes... I do love him." Bwin was up in front of him in seconds and she gently took his face in her hands. She stared at him and slowly asked  
  
"If I let you... take Yuugi with you.... Do you promise that you would take care of him?" Yami nodded.  
  
"Of course I would. I love him, and despite the fact that you've never felt the feeling it's very important for someone who's in love to protect the person they love." Bwin glared at him.  
  
"Yami, I have felt love. I can still feel love, and I know feelings Hunter. Especially the feeling of losing someone I loved." She looked as if she were going to begin to cry again. "I have had to watch him slip into the arms of damnation over the countless centuries and not be able to do anything about it..." She took out a steel knife and slit open her own palm, and then his. She pressed them together and mumbled out a spell of binding and truth. Still grasping his hand she looked up at him once more. "Will you take care of Yuugi, and not hurt him, not let him fall prey to any other hunters?" Once more Yami nodded.  
  
"Yes. I will." Bwin smiled and realized the darkness that bound him. She spread her arms out and closed her eyes.  
  
"Then.... Yami please save me." Yami stared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want to live like this anymore. I love Bakura but he's just so different. I can't live the way that he wants me to. So please... save me." Yami stared, then understood and started to protest but she opened her eyes and he could tell that she really wanted this. Yami stared and then pulled out a stake. He walked to the girl and, pulling back his arm first, drove the spike into her heart. Not surprisingly very little liquid came out, and what did come out was far too dark and far to thick to be blood. The girl collapsed in a deep state of torpor. He really didn't want this to take too long because you really don't want to make a 6th generation Lasombra pissed off. Yami silently pulled the flame thrower that he had over his shoulder and burned the body. As the flames danced in front of him he said a silent prayer for the lost soul that he had just destroyed.  
  
Yami only hopped that Kaiba wasn't having too hard a time... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Aisha: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Nothing else to say but one of my Friends, Half-Light, is making a neat web site but it's not up yet.... Also check out my friend Graymalkin Firstwitch stories on fictionpress.net  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kaiba wearily inched down the hall, towards the second Vampire aura. He found that the doorway to the room was cloaked in shadows, which meant that the room was also most likely covered with darkness as well. This wasn't something that Kaiba was too happy about. He knew that it meant that the vampires strength would be multiplied and that they would have at their command one of the most powerful weapons that a Vampire could.  
  
The Darkness...  
  
Kaiba was still standing in the same place when Bakura stared to talk.  
  
"Well, well... When I finally let the hunters into my house I get the wrong one... I wanted your partner..." Kaiba slowly walked to the door way but didn't go into the room as he stood there he pulled a small dagger form it's sheath, and set the sword on the floor. Normally he didn't wonder about what a Vampire thought but he was strangely curious about why the Vampire wanted one hunter but not the other.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have no quarrel with you." Kaiba stood there his mouth hanging open, staring at the back of the Vampires head.  
  
"You BASTERED! You kill my little brother and then you have the nerve to say that you have no quarrel with me." Bakura let out a snicker and set his cup on the small hand table next to him.  
  
"And you're supposed to be the smart one?" He stood, driving the sword that had been in his lap into the ground, and then turned to Kaiba. "I never did anything to you, or your 'Family'."  
  
"YOU KILLED MY LITTLE BROTHER!!" Bakura tilted his head and looked at Kaiba curiously.  
  
"You think that I did that?" Kaiba glared and Bakura laughed a laugh that was used only most exclusively when you knew something that others didn't.  
  
"Kaiba do you ever wonder what makes you a hunter?" Bakura held his hand out behind him and a small stiletto dropped from the sheath that was on his wrists..  
  
"What?" For an answer the man whipped up his hand, flicked his wrist and sent the blade spinning thought the air. Kaiba sidestepped the blade and grabbed its handle as it went spinning past him. Before he could get the blade to the correct position to attack with the Vampire jumped at him. Kaiba swung crosswise with both blades, trying to ward off the attack of the Vampire. But the Vampire instantly ducked and rose up between the arcs of the attack, palm striking out at Kaibas face. Kaiba collapsed to the floor and his left leg shot out along the right of the vampires feet. He swirled his arms over himself blocking the decent of the undead first and then slashing with the blades next. Kaiba felt Bakura grab his hand and pull the stiletto from it. Kaiba hooked his left foot behind the Vampires ankle and his other leg shot up.  
  
And hit absolutely nothing.  
  
The Vampire arced back away from him and landed in the same spot he had started in the same stiletto he had thrown in his hand again.  
  
The entire ordeal had taken less than 10 seconds. Bakura smiled at him, showing off his elongated canines.  
  
"No human could ever do all that so fast." Kaiba just glared at him. "Do you think that a normal person could?" Kaiba started to respond but then shut his mouth realizing that if he said yes he would just be lying. Bakura crossed his arms, still holding the handle of the stiletto between two of his fingers.  
  
"The only reason that you can do that is because of the vita that flows through your veins" Kaiba stared at him, not quite understanding what it was that Bakura was saying. The Vampire stared at him for a moment.  
  
"You... You DIDN'T know?" The Vampire laughed once more. "When you asked him to turn you into a Hunter you didn't know what was going to happen? Oh... That's almost sad." He said shaking his head.  
  
"He had to turn you... He had to give you the vita of one of us." Kaiba stared, and then shook his head.  
  
"No... No. That's just not true." The Vampire leisurely sauntered over to the Hunter and he smiled once more.  
  
"Yes, Kaiba. You are ...and... if you look at it in an abstract sense I'm your Sire." Bakura started to toss the stiletto in the air, catching it by the handle every time. "Yami managed to get some of my blood and then put it into you."  
  
"You lying bastered, that's a load of shit and you know it, and you still have to tell me why you don't have a problem with me." Bakura sighed.  
  
"One of the problems with kids you days. None of you ever wait for anything. I was getting to the part about that. You see Yami, obviously, managed to get some vita but it was from some 10th generation... animal... that had no control over his beast. He hunger for blood just as much as we did for a while. He needed blood and the only one he could find around was your brother." Kaiba just stood there. He though about all the times that Yami had hinted at that fact, how he had said that he was sorry for nothing that Kaiba could figure out, and how he had always let Kaiba talk about his brother, but had with such sadness in his eyes.  
  
"But... But...."  
  
"It's almost ironic. I killed his wife to be once long ago, thought that was really for fun, and then he killed your younger brother, thought that was from his need for food...." Kaiba stood there and simply stared. He couldn't believe it. His partner... The closets thing he had to a friend... Was the one who had killed his brother...  
  
A burning rage consumed the Hunter and he gave Bakura a smile, that made him look just like the Vampire.  
  
"Where's Yuugi?"  
  
"Go back to the main entrance and then go straight. He's in the main room." Kaiba gave Bakura one more look then walked out, stopping for a moment to pick up the sword that was laying on the ground.  
  
:::::::::: ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yami closed his eyes and concentrated hard to find...  
  
Bakura was still alive.  
  
The Hunters eyes snapped open and he started to run towards him. 'Kaiba?' Yami tried to reach out with some of his powers and get any type of contact, but he failed. Yami swore and ran faster.  
  
:::::::::: ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Bakura heard Yami coming, and pulled the sword from the ground. He turned around, and waited for the hunter. Yami ran into the room, not checking for anything, which was a very rash move for him, but he stopped a good ten feet from the Vamp.  
  
"Were is he?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"YUUGI! WERE IS HE?!?!?!?!" Yami yelled gripping the hilt of his sword. Bakura turned away from him and stared out of the window, seeming to ignore the Hunter. He just looked out the window for a moment then looked over his shoulder at Yami.  
  
"Your partner went to take care of him..." He said giving him a smile. A smile that Yami had seen too many times and a smile that Yami hated...  
  
Yami smiled as well, and Bakura turned to him unsure as to why the hunter would be smiling.  
  
Yami fished out a silver pendent that was in the shape of a dragon clutching onto a rose. The two figures were roughly the same size, though the dragon was a tiny bit bigger as it managed to wrap its tail around the roses end, and still was able to twist its head around the top of the flower. Bakuras eyes widened as he saw the pendent.  
  
It was Bwins.  
  
Bakura stared at the pendent and knew that it was hers. She had never really talked about it, only saying once that it was a gift from her mother and father, but she had never, in all the time that Bakura had known her, taken it off. He had seen her with nothing else on, but she always, always had the pendent on.  
  
For the first time in centuries he could feel his emotions stirring. He could feel anger, hatred, loneliness and.... and even sadness...  
  
She was gone.... His Bwin... His a'mael kalina.  
  
Yami tossed the pendent to him and Bakura caught it, and then stared at it. He looked up at Yami and the hunter could tell that he had struck deeper than he had meant to...  
  
The hunter had only a moment to prepare for the attack.  
  
Bakura jumped at him, and brought the sword down, using as much as much force as he could, trying to break through Yamis defenses. The impact of the blow was huge and even with the for knowledge of the blow Yami was pressed down onto one knee.  
  
Bakura landed in front of Yami and kicked out, trying to hit Yami in his ankles. Yami jumped up and backwards. He landed and could feel the beast, which had for so long been dormant, beginning to stir. He pushed it back down and brought his sword up. Bakura ran at him once more and feigned to the left and then swung at Yamis right. Yami managed to ward off most of the blow, but the sword did indeed give him a shallow cut. He could feel not only the cut of the blade but also the blood poison that Bakura had coated on the blade. The poison, more than the cut made his leg give out from under him.  
  
Yami fell to the ground but as soon as he hit, he stared to heal the wound, and tried to clean the poison from his system. One more he felt his beast rise within him. Usually Yami would just push the beast away, aside, but this time he let the hunger, the anger and everything else that the beast symbolized, awaken, and he embraced it.  
  
Bakura could tell that Yami was now more Vampire than human, and he was going to be a lot harder to take down...  
  
Yami lunged at him, making one large arc sword. Bakura ducked and rolled to the side. Yami pivoted on one foot, going even faster than the Vampire himself. Bakura didn't have time to get up before Yami managed to turn and bring the sword around.  
  
In the seconds that came during the fall of the blade Bakura could feel the pointlessness of it all. He realized that this was it. The final Death. Something that he had avoided for centuries, was coming and there was nothing that he could do...  
  
He wasn't living forever. He wasn't dieing at the hands of an antediluvian. He was dyeing at the hands of this hunter...  
  
This human...  
  
This... mortal...  
  
The last thing that he thought of was Bwin, of how he had treated her so poorly, how much he had really cared for her, and once when she said that their death would come at the hands of their salvation.  
  
He guessed... that in some odd way... she was right.  
  
Bakura tried to hoist up his own sword but he wasn't fast enough, and the sword sliced right through his spine and neck. Right after his head fell from the body a stream of darkness erupted out. Yamis pushed the hunger back down as soon as the head fell from the body. Quickly Yami burned the body, knowing that if he just left the body without a head Bakura could come back...  
  
As he watched the body burn he could still feel the poison in his, but he didn't have time for that. He had to get to Yuugi...  
  
After the body was gone Yami closed his eyes and once more reached out for his once partner. Oddly he could now feel Kaiba, and could tell were he was. Knowing Kaiba as well as he did Yami knew that the man would be taking some form of vengeance on Yami and that meant hurting the only person that meant anything to him.  
  
Yuugi... 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Aisha: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm almost done with the story!!! WAAAAA!!!! I think that I'm going to write a sequel to it.. Tell me if you think I should. This chapters gonna be pretty short I think but I dunno... Anyhoo here's chapter 8.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kaiba walked into the large main room to find Yuugi sitting, curled up and eyes closed, in the corner. The man walked over to the boy and gently shook him. Yuugi opened his eyes and looked up.  
  
"Who.... Who are you?" Kaiba gave a rather nice smile.  
  
"I'm Kaiba, Yamis partner." Yuugi smiled happily.  
  
"Did you come to... get me?" Kaiba nodded.  
  
"Yes... in a way I did." Yuugi giggled and stood up, grabbing Kaibas hand. Kaibas smile turned into something filled with malice and darker things as he started to pull his sword out of it's sheath. He thru Yuugi into the center of the room. Yuugi hit the ground rather hard and then looked up at Kaiba with worried curiosity in his eyes. Kaiba walked up to him, the demented smile still on his lips.  
  
"Yami loves you..." Kaiba said looking down at the boy. "I loved my brother..."  
  
"What... What dose that have to do with me and Yami?" Kaiba finished drawing out his sword and pressed the flat of the blade against the skin under his chin, forcing him to look up.  
  
"Yami killed my little brother... And.... And then he has the nerve to come to me and offer me a chance for closer, by saying that I can kill the monster that did it. But the thing that he forgot to tell me was that he was that monster, not Bakura." Yuugi just stared up at him, either refusing to believe that Yami had killed a living person, or his innocents not letting his believe it.  
  
"Yami.... Yami wouldn't kill anyone... He's too kind to do that." Kaiba let out a short harsh laugh.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiight.... Yami doesn't care if the things living or dead, it doesn't matter..." he twisted his wrist and the blade and gave Yuugi a small cut. The Vampire gave a small yelp and drew back, pulling away from the sword the enchantment working its way into the wound. Kaiba ignored this and kicked the boy as hard as he could in the gut.  
  
Yuugi hit the wall and gave another small cry as he did so. Kaiba swiftly walked over Yuugi, who was on his knees, coughing out blood. Kaiba grabbed the boys hand and then slammed the blade down on his wrist.  
  
Yuugi screamed and cradled the stump of his wrist against his chest as a fluid, a bit to dark and thick to be blood , flowed from the smoking cut. Kaiba thru the hand away from him, and whipped the blood off of the sword with Yuugis shirt. He grabbed the boys other arm, around the elbow and swung at his shoulder. The sword cleaved right through the bone and Kaiba was left holding an arm, and Yuugi with none.  
  
Kaiba thru the arms on the ground, smiling, whale a large puddle of something that could be blood gathered out around the two of them. Kaiba knelt next to him and grabbed his face. Yuugi whimpered up at him.  
  
"Why... Why are you doing this? Yami never killed your brother... I can tell... I know him, Kaiba." Kaiba glared at him.  
  
"Well, Yuugi I can tell that I know Yami did it." He gripped Yuugis head harder. "But I have one gift for him...." He smiled.  
  
:::::::::::: ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yami ran towards Kaibas arura.  
  
He was worried, as he couldn't feel Yuugi....  
  
As he ran he prayed. He prayed with as much faith as he could muster, and he hopped against all hope that Kaiba had done nothing to hurt his beloved.  
  
His Yuugi.  
  
His itaoshii...  
  
Yami ran into the room, and then stopped right were he was. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Aisha: Well.... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...... Not much else... I think that this is the last chapter, and then a epilogue.... Anyway I guess I should start with the story.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Yami ran into the room, but stopped and stared at Kaiba.  
  
He was kneeling in a large puddle of what looked like the blood of a vampire. Yami knew who the blood was from instantly. He took a faltering step towards Kaiba, holding out his hand.  
  
Kaiba heard the step and looked over his shoulder at Yami, and smiled.  
  
"Yami. My partner....my ...friend...." He turned around to face Yami. "I have a gift for you..." He said as he turned he held up his present.  
  
Yami found himself staring at Yuugis severed head.  
  
He was quite for a moment, but then Kaiba thru his lovers head at him. Yami caught the head and fell to his knees. He cradled the it against his chest, gently touching the cheek of his now dead Yuugi.  
  
"Kaiba.... How could you?" He glared up at the man, who shrugged. "You should have just taken your revenge on me, and left Yuugi alone."  
  
"You should have left my brother alone..." Yami looked down, taking off his coat and then set the head on it.  
  
"Kaiba... I am sorry. I should have controlled my hunger... but I could not.... But.... Yuugi has done no-nothi-" Yami stopped and started to cough blood. Kaiba stared at him, and then smiled.  
  
"So... Bakura cut you hu? The blood poison on the blade's pretty slow acting..." He smiled. "So you're really just starting to feel the effects.." Yami stood, though he needed to lean on his sword. He looked at Kaiba, with what could only be a saddened anger. Anger that he had killed Yuugi, but sadness that it was he who had driven Kaiba to this... Yami knew that he wouldn't be alone much longer and that he would be reunited with not only Yuugi, but Sakmet as well... The two people that he loved the most would be with him again.  
  
He pulled up his sword into a defensive stance, even know that it wasn't going to stop Kaiba. The younger fighter would kill him if he wanted to, and from the look on Kaibas face Yami could tell that Kaiba wanted to...  
  
Kaiba walked over, graceful and yet dangerous; like a cat ready to jump on its prey. He circled around Yami, who turned with him, making sure to keep him in his sight.  
  
Kaiba stopped and swung his sword as fast and hard as he could. Yami tried to get ready for the blow, but he couldn't and the blow knocked his sword out of his grasp. He started to turn toward were the sword was on the ground but forced himself to stop and simply stared at Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba... You were my friend... and ... I am so sorry that I hurt you and your brother..." He bowed his head. "I hope that once you have killed me you can find your closer..." Kaiba stared at him.  
  
"Yami, you have no idea what will bring me closer." He gave a sadistic smile. "But your Death will start me down the path to it." Kaiba shoved his hand right thru Yamis chest, hand coming out the other side. Yami coughed again, this time more violently, and also once more spat blood. Kaiba ripped his hand out of Yami how fell to the ground as soon as Kaiba had taken his hand out. The second hunter looked up at him, sadness showing on his face and in his eyes. Kaiba ignored this and brought his sword to Yamis neck.  
  
"Arma lómë." Kaiba said as he sliced through Yamis neck.  
  
Kaiba looked at the room around him. The room was covered in blood, of both a Vampire and a Hunter, and the room was completely wrecked. Kaiba ignored all this and walked out the way he had came, not picking up any of Yamis weapons.  
  
::::::::: ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Kaiba walked out of the mansion, and stopped on the front stoop. It was raining.  
  
Ironic.  
  
Rain was supposed to be a symbol of cleansing and even sometimes innocents... Kaiba stepped out from under the awning and into the rain. He looked up, ignoring the drops of water that fell into his eyes. He stood there for several minutes, just thinking about everything that he had done in the one night that he had been in the house.  
  
He knew that this one night would change the rest of his life...  
  
Kaiba silently stood there, the blood on his outfit and his skin began to flow off. His brown hair started to cling to his head, and his clothes to his skin. The blood turned into small pink colored streams running down his body in rivets.  
  
He sheathed his sword and then simply walked away.  
  
Away from all the blood shed, all the betray, all the things that he now knew, all the things that he whished he could just forget, and all the things that had happened to him that night....  
  
He walked away and never looked back. 


	10. Epilogue

Chapter 10 Epilogue  
  
Aisha: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Thanks for pointing out my mistake Lucidscreamer. I'm a reeeeallly bad speller... I just whish that someone had pointed it out before now.... This is the last chapter of my story!!! The last chapter's supposed to be a bit confusing, because it has oc's and it's a prelude to the next story. So if it confuses you then don't worry.  
  
Also I need everyone to tell me if you would rather have me do the sequel or the prequel to this story first. Please say in your reviews.  
  
Epilogue  
  
A man stood in front of a symbol that was drawn in blood on the floor that had a young girl in the middle of it. The man had blond hair that came to just under his shoulders, pale skin, dark brown, almost black, eyes and long fangs.  
  
The vampire watched as the girl in front of his began to move and cuts appeared on her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him through her mismatched eyes, cuts on her face bleeding freely.  
  
"I have them..." The Vampire smiled down at his servant.  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Yes... There's 4.... I have all of them..."  
  
"Four?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Good. So who are they?" The girl started to try to get up, but fell back on the floor.. She started to try to heal her wounds, but she had to stop for lack of energy. The Vampire walked up to the symbol, waved his hand, making the thing disappear. He looked down at the girl.  
  
"Who are they?" He asked as he used his own energy to heal her.  
  
"The girl... She's his daughter. Imorwen" The Vampires eyes widened and he knelt next to his ghoul.  
  
"Iagarwaen tinu?"  
  
"Tinu arein mear..."  
  
Before either of them could say anything more a door on the other side of the room slammed open and another girl ran in, this one with white hair. She pointed at the vampire.  
  
"You... You bastered!" She yelled as she knelt down next to the other girl and helped her up into a sitting position, pulling her away from her master. "How could you force her to do that?!" The Vampire ignored her, stood up, and looked at another Vampire who had only just entered the room.  
  
"You. Go and call the head of the Teesha clan and tell him we found the missing twin and that we shall be bringing her back." 


End file.
